


Am I Doing This Right?

by Hocuspocusalex



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, chad is a comforting person, harry is a broken boy, i wrote this instead of going to bed at midnight even though it's a school night, these boys be gay, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocuspocusalex/pseuds/Hocuspocusalex
Summary: Harry Hook and Chad Charming are engaged. Chad is coming up on his coronation, and Harry is scared that he won't be a good ruler.
Relationships: Chad Charming/Harry Hook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Am I Doing This Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always seen these two as a couple, and I stan.

Chad stood in the doorway of his and Harry’s bedroom, a cup of coffee in his hand. An amused shimmer danced in the blond’s crystal blue eyes as he watched his fiancé, splayed on the bedroom floor, as he painted on an empty canvas. The prince, almost king-to-be, played with his engagement ring as he took a sip of his coffee. He listened to the sound of Harry’s laughter with content, humming as he watched him. 

Then his eyes furrowed with concern as he realized that those weren't laughs coming from his pirate, nor were those simply tears of laughter.

Those were quiet, muffled sobs coming from the love of his life as Harry slowly sat up, curling his knees up. 

With a sigh, Chad quietly placed the mug down onto a table and walked into the room. He carefully and gently scooped Harry into his arms as he sat down on the bed, only to let himself fall backwards. Then, he just held his pirate close as Harry curled into his chest, almost silent sobs tearing themselves out from his throat. Chad ran a hand through the brunet’s curls, not saying anything. 

Finally, the quietly breaking boy broke the silence, “Am I doing this right?” 

“Doing what right, babe?”

“This whole… king-to-be thing. Do the people really like me, or are they just barely tolerant? Do they really trust me? Do they-” 

“Babe,” Chad spoke gently but firmly as he placed a light kiss on the other’s forehead. “You're doing remarkable. They people love you, and they especially love your slight edginess. And if they don't, that's their problem. I love you, and that's all that matters. You're amazing, my love.” 

“I just-”

“I know. Now shut up and let me hold you.”


End file.
